Forever and Always
by Maid of Light
Summary: White is a normal girl who sets out on a pokemon journey, however, when she meets N, her life will be turned upside down. Will she survive? I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Pokemon fanfiction. It's based off of the game Black. I do not own Pokemon. Also, White is 16 and N is 18 in this story, so, deal with it XP**

As I walked to route 1, I felt an excitement in me that I never felt before. I was going to be a pokemon trainer! I grinned and looked at my belt, where my newly acquired Tepig was hanging from it. I loved it already. I neared route 1 and saw my two best friends, Cheren and Bianca. Cheren was a know it all who studied pokemon a lot. Bianca was a bit dense and slow, but her heart was true. As I neared route 1, Bianca noticed me.

"White…It's this way!" She exclaimed excitedly. I smiled and ran towards them. Cheren looked at me.

"Bianca says if we're starting a journey together, she wants us all to take our step at the same time." He said. I nodded.

"Alright." I said. We all lined up at the edge of route 1. Bianca took a deep breath and said.

"One, two!" And we all walked forward, holding hands. When we got to route 1, we grinned and looked at each other.

"Well, that was fun." I said. Bianca jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh! I wonder what will happen! Isn't this so exciting!?" Cheren nodded. He tried to look serious, but I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he was just as excited.

"It sure is! C'mon, the professor's waiting." We went forward and talked to Professor Juniper. She told us about how the pokedex's pages update automatically, and she showed us how to catch pokemon. I nodded, taking it in. I planned to only catch pokemon I would use, but it was still good to know how it's done. Afterwards, she gave each of us some pokeballs to start off. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. The professor headed on to Accumula Town, and Bianca decided to have a contest to catch the most pokemon. I smiled and shook my head fondly. I would only catch pokemon I would actually use, so I decided not to take part in the contest. I walked through the tall grass and only found a Lillipup, which we battled and beat. After the battle, I looked at Tepig and smiled. She had learned Ember! I hugged her, grinning ear to ear.

"Great job, partner!" I exclaimed. I met up with my friends, and they looked at me in disbelief.

"You only have Tepig?" They asked. I nodded.

"I don't want to catch pokemon just to leave in storage, I want them to enjoy life outside." They nodded.

"I guess that makes sense." Bianca said. Cheren just shrugged. Just then my XTranciever began ringing. I picked up to see Professor Juniper.

"Hello!" She said cheerily. "How is everyone doing? You and your pokemon are getting along great now, aren't they? Right now I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center! I'd like to show you guys around, so hurry on over!" We all nodded, and Professor Juniper hung up. Cheren and Bianca went on ahead, but I hung around to train a little bit. When Tepig was tired, I called it a day, and decided to head to Accumula Town. I met Professor Juniper outside the Pokemon Center, and she looked at me, smiling. She showed me around the Pokemon Center, where I healed my Tepig. She showed me how to use the PC, where we can store our pokemon we catch. She then told me to go see someone named Fennel when I get to Striaton City, saying she's a friend. I nodded.

"Alright!"And she left. I decided to head on out as well. I heard someone saying there was something going on at the plaza, so I decided to check it out. I followed the people to see a crowd of people listening to a man speaking. Cheren was among them.

"Hey White, check this out." He said, and we looked to see the man speaking.

"My name is Ghetsis." He began. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation." I heard several people go "Huh?" and "What?" Ghetsis started speaking when the muttering died down. "I'm sure most of you believe pokemon and people are partners. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans…only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon get pushed around while we are 'Partners'. Can any of you say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The muttering started up again, and I looked around. Some people were unsure, though I believed strongly that people and pokemon ARE partners, and shouldn't be separated. Ghetsis spoke more about how we don't use pokemon's full potential, and I growled. How dare he say that! Then he continued. "Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokemon?" I heard someone say 'Liberation?' And Ghetsis grinned. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will pokemon be considered equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon…and the correct way to proceed. We appreciate your attention." And with that, he left with the other Team Plasma members that gathered around him. People spoke with each other before heading away. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't know that Ghetsis guy, but I already didn't like him. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me and Chern.

"Your Pokemon…Just now it was saying…" Cheren looked at him.

"Slow down, you talk way to fast." He said. "And what's this about pokemon talking…? That's an odd thing to say." The strange guy spoke again.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh, then you two can't here it either…How sad…My name is N." Cheren spoke up.

"I'm Cheren, and this is White." He talked about their mission to complete the Pokedex. N didn't look pleased.

"So, you're going to confine many, many pokemon in Poke Balls for that, then. I'm a trainer too, but I can't help but wonder…Are pokemon really happy that way?" He took a step closer to me, and I leaned away, nervous. "Well, White, was it? Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!" And with that, we battled. He sent out Purrloin, while I sent out my Tepig. It was a fierce fight between two low leveled pokemon, but I beat him after a few tackles and embers. I smiled when I beat him, and he said. "I never expected to hear pokemon say such things…" He straightened up and said. "As long as pokemon are confined in poke balls, pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokemon, because they're my friends…" Then, he walked away. I watched him leave, head tilted ever so slightly in curiosity. Did he listen to that man from earlier? I didn't have much time to think about it, though, because Cheren spoke up.

"Huh…strange guy. I'm not going to worry about it, though. Trainers and pokemon help each other out!" He talked more about how he would challenge the next gym leader in Striaton City, and he walked away. I shook my head, smiling. Cheren was a good friend and all, but he talked a lot about himself.

**Well, there we are!First chapter of my first Pokemon fanfic. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's chapter 2 of my fanfic! Not much else to say really, except that I don't own Pokemon ^^**

I trained with my Tepig for a couple days, as well as getting a new member of my team. A nice girl gave me a free Pansage! It would definitely be a welcome addition to my team. Bianca and Cheren also challenged me to a Pokemon battle, which I won both of. I trained both of my pokemon before going to challenge the Striaton City Gym, which I won the badge of. I had to fight Cress with his Lillipup and Panpour. My Pansage really helped out there. Afterwards, that Fennel person came up to me to get some Dream Mist from the Dreamyard. I agreed to get some, so I went on my way. There was a tree in the way, so I had Pansage use Cut on it. I smiled.

"Thanks, Pansage! Return!." And I returned him to his Poke Ball. As soon as I did, Bianca came up and asked.

"Hey, White! Are you looking for the Dream Pokemon too?" And she walked inside. I walked in as well, and heard a Pokemon cry. Was that the Dream Pokemon?

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Asked Bianca. "Let's check it out!" I ran in to see a strange looking Pokemon. I took out my Pokedex and checked the information. It was Munna, the Dream Pokemon I was looking for. I smiled, and it started floating away. Suddenly, two people dressed oddly walked in.

"We found you, Munna!" Said one of the oddly dressed people.

"Come on, make some Dream Mist!" Said the other, and they kicked the poor Pokemon. I growled in fury. They must have been with the guy talking to the crowd of people the other day! But if they wanted Pokemon to be equals, why harm them?

"STOP!" I shouted. They looked at me nonchalantly.

"What if we don't?" One asked. They kicked the Munna again, and I yelled.

"Then I'll make you!" And just like that, we got into a Pokemon battle. The one who kicked Munna sent out a Patrat. I beat it easily. The other one growled at the other Team Plasma member. "Were you not taking them seriously because they're kids? Well whatever, I'm next!" And she sent out Purrloin. I beat it easily as well.

"I can't believe we lost…" Said the first one. "But we need the Dream Mist…" He went over and kicked the Munna again. "Come on, Make with the Dream Mist!" I shouted angrily. "You idiots!" And at the same time Bianca shouted. "Knock it off!" Suddenly, however, a form of that Ghetsis guy appeared I gasped in dismay. Are we outnumbered? But he turned his angry glare to the two Team Plasma grunts.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" He growled. Another image of Ghetsis appeared on the other side of us.

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people." He then appeared in front of us.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties…" He broke off as the two started talking. They then ran off, and Ghetsis disappeared, and a strange Pokemon appeared. Bianca looked at me.

"Was that a…dream?" She asked. She then looked at the other Pokemon. "And that Pokemon…"

"Oh!" Said another voice. "I couldn't wait, so I came over!" We turned to see none other than Fennel. She looked past us at the strange Pokemon. "Is that Musharna!?" She exclaimed, excitedly. Just then, the two Pokemon drifted away, leaving something behind.

"Oh…did something happen?" Asked Fennel. Bianca filled her in on everything. She went over to the thing left behind and jumped in excitement. "Is this Dream Mist!?" She picked it up and went over to us. "With this, I can complete my research. Come to my house later, okay?" With that, she ran off. Bianca looked at me.

"Phew, how random was that?" She said with a bright smile. I smiled back.

"I'm just glad Munna is okay now." I replied. Bianca told me I should go to Fennel's place and she would look for the Pokemon we saw. I nodded agreement and walked out of the Dreamyard. I ran to Fennel's place. She then gave me a C-Gear for helping her get the Dream Mist. I thanked her and left. I went to route 3 and trained for a bit with preschoolers. I smiled. I have always loved little kids. They were so cute, especially when they pretended to be Pokemon Trainers. I continued on my way when I heard Cheren behind me, and he challenged me to a battle. I beat him, naturally.

"I see. So that's how you battle." Cheren said. I smiled.

"Yep." I replied. Soon we heard people shouting.

"Outta the way!"Cheren narrowed his eyes. "What was that about?" But I didn't answer. They were familiar. They wore the same outfit as the people who were abusing the Munna! I heard Bianca running behind us and I turned.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. The little girl beside her whimpered.

"Miss…My Pokemon…?" Cheren got impatient.

"Bianca, why were you running?" Bianca turned to us.

"You've got to hear this!" She exclaimed. "Those people stole this girl's Pokemon!" I gasped. How could they steal the Pokemon of a young girl? I growled. I turned to where the people ran off. They would pay.

**Please review!=3**


	3. Author's Note

**I must apologize, but I decided to call off this Fanfic. It's just a pain to keep looking at what people are saying in the game while typing it out on here. Plus, most of you all know the story anyway. So, I'm just going to skip ahead to the next book, which is when White is searching for N. Never fear! I could never stop writing.**

**Ciao,**

**V Lawliet**


End file.
